


To The End Of The World

by hilaryfaye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Motorcycles, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilaryfaye/pseuds/hilaryfaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeko loved it, her bike roaring between her knees as they sped down the highway, Kiyoko’s arms tight around her waist, her chin tucked into Saeko’s shoulder. Saeko was only warm in that space between her back and Kiyoko, while the night wind whistled around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The End Of The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skytramp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/gifts).



Kiyoko didn’t like the look of the motel, so they kept going. The air had turned cold, but Saeko loved it, her bike roaring between her knees as they sped down the highway, Kiyoko’s arms tight around her waist, her chin tucked into Saeko’s shoulder. Saeko was only warm in that space between her back and Kiyoko, while the night wind whistled around them.

There were still cars on the road, but they dwindled the farther Saeko went, the last of the streetlights disappearing behind them. The highway darkened, except for the light on Saeko’s bike, and the dim glow of the moon. Saeko thought she could ride like this forever, high speed down every road that offered itself up.

Except that Kiyoko shivered.

Saeko spotted lights, and slowed down. It was an all-night diner, empty except for a bored looking kid behind the counter, reading a magazine. She looked up as Saeko turned into the parking lot, putting her bike right up front. She turned to look at Kiyoko. “Want to get something to eat and warm up?”

Kiyoko nodded, pulling off her helmet and pushing her hair out of her eyes. “There’s not anything else out here, is there?”

“Just you, me, and the road.” Saeko grinned. “Wanna make it an all-nighter?”

“I don’t think we have a choice, now.” But she smiled. “I hope they have cherry pie.”

“A place like this? It probably comes in a box.”

Saeko opened the door for Kiyoko with a sweeping bow. “My lady.”

Kiyoko rolled her eyes, and went inside to look at the menu offered her by the highly caffeinated girl behind the counter. Saeko glanced at the clock, and did a double take. Was it really 3AM already?

They ordered burgers and a heaping pile of fries, and a slice of cherry pie. While the waitress took their order to the kitchen, they ducked into the bathroom, which had buzzing fluorescent lights that tinged the room green. Saeko inspected her teeth in the mirror while Kiyoko peed. “Well? Having fun yet?”

“It’s been an adventure,” Kiyoko answered from the stall. “Especially when you punched that man in the bar.”

“Ah, c’mon, he was coming on to you like you hadn’t already shut him down twice. What was I supposed to do?”

“I didn’t say I was mad about it. Running out of the bar before the police got there was exciting.” The sound the pipes made when the toilet flushed told Saeko the place had probably seen better days.

“It was pretty great,” Saeko agreed.

Kiyoko turned on the faucet, and the stream that gurgled out was pitiful. “I think you broke his nose.”

“He deserved it.” Saeko put her arms around Kiyoko’s waist, making faces at her in the mirror. Kiyoko flicked water at her, smiling. “We should go out and wait for our order.”

“Mm, why? It’s not going anywhere.” Saeko started kissing her way up Kiyoko’s throat.

“It’ll get cold.” Kiyoko nudged her elbow gently in Saeko’s stomach. “And I’m not hooking up with anyone in a public bathroom, not even you.”

Saeko pouted at her in the mirror but let go. “If you say so. I could put my jacket down so you wouldn’t get dirty.”

“I’m hungry,” Kiyoko said.

The waitress brought their food out right as they sat down. “Ah! Bringer of life!” Saeko said.

“Ignore her,” Kiyoko said when the waitress stared at Saeko. “It’s what I do.”

Saeko gave her an exaggerate frown. The waitress set their plates down and turned around, shaking her head.

The food wasn’t bad—it wasn’t good, either, but it wasn’t bad.

Saeko had some coffee, and paid the waitress, who looked eager to go back to her magazine. Then they were back out into the night, and onto the road.

Saeko drove as the sky brightened into a pale lavender, and pulled over when it was just bright enough to see the horizon. Mountains stretched up in the distance, purple in the morning light. “Let’s take a picture,” Saeko said, digging in her pocket for her phone.

She wrapped her arm around Kiyoko’s shoulders, leaning in with a big grin to take the picture. It was a little blurry, but that was alright. Kiyoko was smiling.

She laughed when she saw the photo. “I look so tired!”

“Ah, there oughta be someplace pretty soon where we can crash. Saeko grinned, and kissed her. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get your beauty sleep.”

“Mm, I trust you.” Kiyoko smiled. “My lip gloss looks good on you.”

“I think _you_ look best on me.”

Kiyoko punched her in the arm. “Get back on your bike. Let’s find some place to sleep.”

Saeko laughed. “As long as you hold on tight.”

“Where are we going next?” Kiyoko asked as they got on the bike.

Saeko pulled her helmet on. “Wherever the road ends.” She looked over her shoulder. “Just you and me, to the end of the world.”

Kiyoko tucked her chin into Saeko’s shoulder. “We better get going, then.”


End file.
